By way of brief background, access points conventionally employ password based access permission. As such, in conventional systems, privately owned access points can be accessed by user equipment that has a correct password. Moreover, in conventional systems, where the private access point does not have a password enabled, nearly any user equipment can connect to the access point. These conventional systems can result in user equipment employing privately owned access points, which can result in a connected user equipment consuming resources via the access point that are not intended for public consumption. Moreover, in some regions, use of a resource via a privately owned access point, or in some cases, even connecting to a privately owned access point, without permission, can be illegal. As an example, where a user equipment is in a residential neighborhood, it can be illegal for the user equipment to connect to an open access point, e.g., an access point that does not have a password set to restrict access, where the access point is privately owned and permission has not been affirmatively granted for the user equipment to connect to the private access point. Moreover, a public access point, e.g., an access point intended to be available for public use, cannot easily be discerned from a private access point, more especially an open private access point, with conventional techniques.